debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Roxas
Summary Roxas, the Key of Destiny, is the Nobody of Sora and was Rank XIII within the original Organization XIII, born when Sora took his own heart to restore Kairi's. Although Sora's heart was soon restored, Roxas continued to endure and exist, oblivious of Sora's existence for most of his life. He has the ability to use the Keyblade, and wields light, using it to direct rays that strike opponents with great power. He commands the Samurai Nobodies. Roxas was also one of the mysterious hooded figures in Another side, Another story... and Deep Dive. During the prologue of Kingdom Hearts II, the player controls Roxas until Sora is awakened. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Roxas is the primary protagonist. This game focuses on the time period between Roxas's birth and his departure from the Organization, eventually leading to his capture at the hands of Riku and DiZ. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Roxas, Sora Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 1, appears about 15 Classification: Sora's Nobody, Former Member of Organization XIII Attack Potency: Low Macrocoverse level (Comparable to Sora. Fought Riku and nearly defeated him, forcing Riku to give into the darkness to defeat him. Stated by WoG to be the second strongest of the organization at full potential. Defeated Saix while weakened, and later on defeated a Xehanort amped Saix with Xion and Sora.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: At least FTL (Should be comparable to Sora who can warp through space fast enough to outspeed a laser.), Immeasurable at peak Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Low Macrocoversal Durability: Low Macrocoverse level Stamina: Very High (Should be comparable to Sora who could fight 1000 heartless and consistently goes acrosss worlds constantly fighting heartless without showing any hint of tiring) Range: Extended Melee Range with keyblade, Planetary with magic, Low Macrocoversal with Corridors of Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 3, Nobodies are are nonexistent, being denied existence by light and darkness), Existence and Nonexistence Erasure with the Keyblade (Type 4. Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence who are consistently stated to be beings that don’t exist.), Linguistic Manipulation (Should scale above Dusk who can steal words), Light Manipulation & Homing Attack (Can cause streams of light to come out. Roxas' desperation move is shooting out huge beams of light. Can have the light beams home in on him. Is a warrior of light himself), Darkness Manipulation & Portal Creation (Can open up dark corridors. Notes himself to be someone from the dark.), Summoning (Summoned his samurai nobodies. Can summon his keyblade back to him if someone attempts to disarm him), Dimensional Travel, BFR & Pocket Reality Manipulation (Took Sora to an alternate place for their fight, further confirmed this when Goofy and Donald confirm that he disappeared.), Power Bestowal (Should scale to other keyblade users who can pass the power of their keyblades onto others), Causality Manipulation & Acausality Negation (Should scale to Sora who rewrote the deaths of the keyblade wielders and completed negated the prophecy of darkness prevailing and light expiring. This affected even Xehanort who is unaffected by changes to the past), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, possibly 2. Should scale to Xehanort who could put Kairi in a similar state Sora was in when he was conceptually in pieces. Keyblade Wielders can destroy the very existence of darkness), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Types 3, 5, and 8. The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the hearts of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead), Possession & Fusionism (Keyblade wielders can insert their heart into others to live indefinitely, fusing with them), Limited Law Manipulation (The Keyblade allows its user and others to be unbound of the laws of each world), Sealing (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Curse Removal, Flight (Flew around to avoid Xion's attacks), Air Manipulation (With Aero spells), Ice Manipulation (With blizzard spells), Fire Manipulation (With fire spells, some of the spells can home in on an enemy), Elemental Manipulation, Healing (With cure spells, and potions), Regeneration (Some of his cure spells act as regen), Lightning Manipulation (With thunder spells), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation (With Nil Element), Resistance to Darkness Manipulation and Corruption (Black Coats protect their wearers from the corrupting effects of the Darkness of the Dark Corridors), Cosmic Radiations, Possession (Can expel hover ghost out of him), Void Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (All via Master's Circle), OHK (With second chance), Existence Erasure & Conceptual Manipulation (Can tank hits from other keyblade users), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give in to his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it), Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Roxas is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.) Standard Equipment: Oblivion and Oathkeeper Intelligence: Possible Genius combat wise (Learned how to fully wield and use the keyblade in less then a year, can sometimes remember things from Sora and copy those techniques.) Weaknesses: Can sometimes be too aggressive rushing into situations head on without thinking about the consequences, like when he was attempting to take Kingdom Hearts from the organization not realizing that Xemnas would have defeated him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Boss Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Tier 2 Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Light Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Healing Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Geniuses Category:Disney Category:Superhumans Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Linguistic Users